


It's Just Begun, The Music of the Night

by Black_Mambaaaa



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: 19 years after movie takes place, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, How Do I Tag, I tried to use French, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, Might be some songs...perhaps, Minor Character Death, Not sure if theres a plot...but i think there is...yeah there is, Palais Garnier, Phantom is based off of Gerard Butler's....mostly, Problems, Romance, Sad Phantom of the Opera is sad, Traitorous (Tr-8R ;)) jerks, but i failed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mambaaaa/pseuds/Black_Mambaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Emelia, who taught you that song!" He was becoming impatient.<br/>"Th-the Angel of M-music...he taught me..." She stammered, her father almost never raised his voice.<br/>"Do not joke, Emelia! The Angel of Music is just a joke! He does not truly exist!" The yelling grew louder and she shrank back in fear. "Why did you keep this from me?"'</p>
<p>Forget the description, just read the story. ErikxOC</p>
<p>Sorry not much of a summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Begun, The Music of the Night

The dark ominous cave was silent as it had been for so many years since the incident. Everything had been destroyed and there was no going back now, it was gone, she was gone.

After burning down the Opera Populaire, people became fixed on trying to rebuild the once bustling palace of music. It had been approximately one year after it had burnt down that the whole public decided to pitch in and begin rebuilding it. The project had taken three years with the town's determination to get it done, now it was finished.

Six years since the marvelous Christine Daae had crossed the path of the once lifeless soul of the Phantom whom the opera house was haunted by. The Phantom was now once again a lonely, soulless carcass waiting for death to reach him for the final time.

Silence, everything was silent now that the construction had stopped, and a few families had actually moved into the housing section of the Opera Populaire. The Phantom had no desire to torment the souls which occupied his opera house, instead he just sat there, waiting.

Sometimes he found himself on the floor crying. But why? He supposed it was pity for his own broken heart which had been destroyed by his Angel of Music. Surely he would never feel anything again.

For some odd reason, though, today was different. He finally moved from his seat of desperation and began prowling around the premises once again. Walking, he found himself stopping in all too familiar places where he had once spent so much time with Christine.

Each place made him hurt more and more, but the most painful was the auditorium in which she had performed. Today it was not empty as it usually was, people occupied the stage and voices floated throughout the room.

On the stage, a man whom he had never met and had no desire to meet, two all too familiar women, and a child. The child seemed to catch his eye, showing emotions which he had not felt in a long time.

The child ran around the stage laughing and giggling, wild hair bouncing on her shoulders, trying not to trip over her dress as she ran. She ran around while the three adults spoke mindlessly to themselves, watching carelessly as the child entertained herself, she could be no more than three.

"Daddy! Daddy, look at me!" She squealed and spun in a circle on one leg.

It was like a pirouette only not as smooth or as trained, the kid was gifted. Watching closer, the Phantom couldn't help but feel a constant nagging in the back of his mind, telling him the child was different. She showed much potential for her young age, perhaps...no it couldn't be possible, he was seeing things.

"Wonderful, Emelia! Just wonderful!" The man, who must have been her father, praised and the adults clapped for her.

The child shied away at the praise and attention from these adults, not at all prideful or conceited, but frightened of the attention. For sure, the Phantom would have to fix it, she would be good, she wouldn't become big headed about all the praise, but instead she would be selfless.

"Emmy, dear child, how would you like to be a ballerina here at the opera house when you are older?" Asked the older woman.

"Oh yes!" The child's eyes lit up so bright the Phantom couldn't help but feel a small warmth in the pit of his stomach.

"She would make a very good ballerina...but what if she can sing?" The younger woman questioned to the two older adults.

"I believe she will be a very talented child." Said her father.

"Indeed. I am glad you have decided to take over the position as manager and bring the opera back to its full glory. If you ever need help just ask." Said the older woman.

The Phantom suddenly realized that he couldn't wait for the day this...this Emelia was all grown up. The anticipation would surely be agonizing, but this child showed more potential than she was letting on. He would not be surprised if the child could sing as well, and with much talent.

"Daddy, catch me!" She yelled running towards him.

He caught the child and lifted her above his head, causing her to become a giggling mess. Her laughter was contagious and Phantom couldn't help but feel a small quirk of his lips. The man brought her back down and held her tightly in his arms as she calmed her laughing. The way she embraced him made the Phantom long to have her hold himself as she would her father.

"I do believe you should have no trouble getting a visit from the Angel of Music." The man told her once she stopped laughing.

"What's an Angel of Music?" The little girl inquired, listing her head to the side.

"Monsieur, don't--" the older woman tried to stop him but he didn't care, she, on the other hand, was panicking.

"Madame, I will tell her if I shall like. Emelia, Mon Amour, the Angel of Music is a being who visits very good children while they sleep and gives them amazing musical talents." He explained to the three year old girl.

"Are they like...um...are they like superpowers? Oh! Does he give out dancing powers?!" The child was very bright for her age.

"Haha, no Mon Amour, no dancing, just the ability to sing or play an instrument." Her father ruffled her blonde curls.

"Will he visit me?" She seemed excited now.

The Phantom smiled to himself. She would for sure get a visit from the Angel of Music, she would indeed get these 'superpowers' as she called it. How could any Angel of Music not take up such an offer. The child would be a prodigy...his prodigy.

"Oh, dear child, you will surely be visited by the Angel of Music." The Phantom said to himself, and couldn't help but smile as he finally had a new reason to once again leave his lair and haunt his opera house.

Now this, was indeed an unparalleled delight!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure a lot of people on here are actually into Phantom of the Opera. Oh well, I'm posting it anyways. This is my...story-thing. There are many, probably not like it, but this one is mine. I'm sorry for those of you who detest the 2004 movie version but I've personally seen both the movie and the 25th Anniversary edition and I love them both. Re book is excellent too I suggest you read it! Anyways I hope you lovely readers enjoy yet another story I've posted for you.
> 
> P.S. sorry my chapters always seem short, I can assure you they look much longer on the website I've originally been posting on... :/


End file.
